It's Gotta Be Love
by Munchkin.x
Summary: Six couples all ring in the new years together, with a bit of friendly scheming, and a whole lot of love and friendship amoungst these twelve friends. Oneshot.


Merry Christmas!

Hope you girls enjoy.

(:

* * *

"I'm excited for tonight" Emma said to Ted as they were driving in the car, on their way to a new years party at Ashley's house.

"Let's ring in 2011 with a bang, baby" Ted laughed as he pulled the car over by Ashley's house. The streets were covered in snow, Christmas lights were still up, making the streets glow.

"Let's go" Emma giggled signaling for them to get out of the car.

"No, on sec" Ted mumbled, turning the radio volume in the car up.

_"This song goes out to a very special girl who holds a special place in this mans heart, Emma, Ted wants you to know it's real love" a mans voice on the radio announced._

"Ted? What's this?" Emma sighed, with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you" Ted smiled back, getting out of the car, walking over to Emma's side of the car, and opening the door for her to step out of the car.

_All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dream..._

"It's my favourite song... how did you know?" Emma giggled, embracing Ted in her arms.

"Oh, um, you've only mentioned it a hundred times, and you only sing it every second of the day" Ted giggled, pressing his forehead softly against Emma's so he was now close to her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right" Emma giggled as the song played loudly from the car radio as they were outside, right by the car.

_It's real love_, _It's real, yes it's real love_, _It's real..._

"I love you, you know that right" Ted whispered to Emma, their lips nearly touching. Ted hadn't told Emma he loved her, until that moment.

"I always knew" Emma smiled. She knew exactly how Ted felt about her, they were perfect for each other from the first moment they met. At that moment, Ted leaned in, and kissed her.

From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go, seems that all I really was doing, was waiting for love

"You're smarter than i thought you were" Ted giggled, pulling away slowly.

"Oh, you have no idea" Emma laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside" Ted smiled, locking the car and the two made their way inside the house.

* * *

"_Cause it's always better late than never" Mike sang on he's knees in the living room of Ashley's house, Chrissy sitting on the couch, her hands on either side of her cheek as she tried to contain her smile._

"What is this?" Emma laughed, witnessing him singing his heart out to Chrissy. Ted couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the site of him.

"Shush" Chrissy exclaimed, flailing her arms, but not losing her eye connection with Mike as he didn't stop singing.

"This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, you know that" Chrissy giggled, talking over him as he sang, still on one knee.

_"I could've fallen in love, i wish i'd fallen in love" Mike sang._

"If i could just interrupt my amazing singing, and say i have fallen in love, so i don't need to wish that i have... i have" Mike smiled.

"Yeah, you told me that a few weeks ago" Chrissy laughed.

"You're ruining the moment" Mike mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Chrissy giggled, pulling Mike up by the arm, so they were now standing in front of each other. "You know i love you too" Chrissy added, running her hand through hair gently.

"I know, but those lyrics were so wrong" Mike laughed.

"It's okay, i'll forgive you" Chrissy sighed leaning in, and kissing Mike.

'I really do love you Chrissy. I love you more than you love McFly, Doctor Who, and me combined" Mike laughed.

"That's um... a lot. I love you too, you know that" Chrissy smiled.

"I know. Now, i can get back to singing this beautiful song with my beautiful singing voice" Mike laughed getting back down on one knee. Chrissy just looked down, and smiled, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Mike in her life.

"Continue serenading me, boy" Chrissy giggled, sitting back down on the couch for Mike to continue singing.

_"Everyday should be a new day, to make you smile, and find a new way of falling in love" Mike sang._

* * *

"This is my jam" _Frannie exclaimed, as Catch Me by Demi Lovato came on, as she was putting on the final touches of her make up at her house, waiting for Cody to come over to make their way to Ashley's house._

_"Before I fall too fast_, k_iss me quick_, _but make it last" Cody sang over the song as he entered Frannie's room. Frannie didn't realize Cody singing as her back was facing him, and she was singing loudly over the music too. Cody just stood their and laughed quietly to himself._

_"Keep it sweet, keep it slow, let the future pass, and don't let go" Frannie continued to sing._

"Okay" Cody whispered into Frannie's ear, as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her into him.

"Oh, gosh... we're you here while i was singing" Frannie blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, and i loved it" Cody giggled, turning her around and kissing her on her forehead, the music still playing in the background.

"More than you love me?" Frannie smiled, raising an eye brow cheekily.

"Just a little" Cody laughed jokingly, leaning in and kissing Frannie softly.

_"But you're so hypnotizing_, y_ou've got me laughing while I sing_, y_ou've get me smiling in my sleep" Frannie and Cody sang quietly, taking a hold of each others hands._

_"And i can see this unraveling, and your love is where im falling" Frannie and Cody began to belt out, as the music hit a rock beat, the two jumped onto the bed and started dancing wildly._

_"I'm giving up so just catch me" Frannie sang, Cody quickly jumping off the bed, and catching Frannie as she dramatically fell into his arms from standing on the bed._

"That was good" Frannie laughed, as Cody put her down.

"It was, good idea with the catching me part too" Frannie giggled, fixing herself up.

"What can i say? I'm a natural" Cody shrugged proudly.

"I get could used to jamming out with you, and dancing on my bed" Frannie admitted.

"Yeah, we'll set some time away every week for it" Cody laughed.

"Oh, Runnels, you have no idea how much I'm going to hold you to that" Frannie said, wrapping her arms around Cody.

"Oh, shit, we better go or we'll be late" Cody exclaimed, looking down at his watch to see the time. Frannie quickly put on her finishing touches, and they left the house.

* * *

It was about 10 o'clock, and Joey, Alex, Frannie and Cody had showed up now. They were still waiting on Justin and Evan who everyone thought were running late, but Ashley and Kevin knew better than that.

"This is the first new years we're all together like this" Alex exclaimed as they were all standing outside, having a glass of champagne.

"Here's to the first of many" Joey smiled and everyone raised their glass to toast.

"It's not even new years yet and so much exciting stuff has happened. Ted told Emma he loved her, Mike attempted to sing..." Ashley began to explain.

"Hey, i didn't attempt to sing, i did sing" Mike pouted.

"Yes, and you did a good job of it" Chrissy giggled, poking Mike's nose to reassure him she loved every minute of it, even though Mike knew she did.

"I wish i saw that" Frannie giggled, as Cody had one arm wrapped around her.

"It was too amusing" Kevin laughed.

"Well, me and Cody had our own singing session before we came" Frannie explained.

"You did?" Kevin laughed, pointing at Cody, earning a nudge in the ribs from Ashley.

"Yeah, to Demi Lovato" Frannie smiled widely, not realizing Cody didn't want her to explain any further.

"To a disney chick" Ted burst out laughing.

"I must say Cody, i wouldn't of taken you for a lover of Demi" Joey admitted, trying to hold back the laughter.

"I could, look at him... he screams disney" Alex laughed, mocking Cody, much to his dismay.

"It's not funny" Cody mumbled, looking at everyone laughing.

"Hey, you weren't there. Cody was brilliant" Frannie exclaimed, standing up for her boyfriend.

"Thank you" Cody smiled looking at Frannie who smiled back.

"Sorry, Frannie, we won't make fun of the Mrs anymore" Kevin said, trying to hold back the laughed.

"Funny" Cody said sarcastically.

"It is very funny" Emma admitted.

"Let's drink to that" Ashley announced, and everyone had another to that.

* * *

"Where are they, i don't understand" Alex sighed as her and Joey were sitting on the couch, waiting for Justin Joey's boyfriend to arrive, and Evan, Alex's boyfriend.

"They better have a good excuse for keeping us this long" Joey exclaimed, leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, they do" Kevin said, walking into the room with Ashley.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked as Ashley walked over to plug her ipod into her speakers.

_"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" Justin sang, walking into the room with a tux on._

"Excuse me?" Joey laughed, completely confused by what she was seeing, and hearing.

_"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you" Evan sang, skipping into the room with a tux on too, stopping by Justin's side, the two now standing opposite their girlfriends._

"Is this happening?" Alex laughed, her eyes beaming from excitement.

"Oh, this is happening" Ashley sighed, smiling as she and Kevin watched on in the corner, Kevin's arms wrapped around Ashley.

_"Don't say no, no, no, no-no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go-go, if you're ready, like I'm ready" Justin and Evan sang at the same time._

"Yes" Alex and Joey both exclaimed, leaping into their boyfriends arms.

"Yes? You'll marry me?" Evan asked Alex, happily surprised.

"Of course, are you kidding me" Alex giggled, before she leaned in and kissed Evan.

"You too?" Justin asked Joey, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else" Joey exclaimed, as Justin put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her into him for a kiss.

"Are we getting married tonight?" Alex asked, pulling away from Evan's grasp.

"Yep" Evan replied.

"And, who exactly is marrying us?" Joey asked, and Justin and Evan both looked over at Kevin.

"That would be me... I got that piece of paper from the internet that says i can do that now" Kevin laughed. Justin and Evan told Ashley and Kevin about their plan a few weeks ago, and Kevin decided he wanted to marry them.

"I love this" Alex replied excitedly, and the whole group ran out to tell everyone who was outside the news.

* * *

Everyone was outside, where they set up a little, cute area for the wedding and for everyone to sit. Kevin had gone through all of the wedding, and only the final part was left.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Kevin said, looking at Justin and Joey.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" Kevin said, looking at Alex and Evan.

"You may now kiss your brides" Kevin exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, as both Justin and Evan leaned in to kiss their girls.

"This is too cute" Emma exclaimed as the group all sat on chairs outside watching their best friends get married.

"This gives me ideas Mizanin. You better watch out" Chrissy laughed, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared" Mike laughed mocking Chrissy, causing her to nudge him in the ribs.

"Dude, we're married" Evan laughed before he kissing Alex again.

"Us too" Justin exclaimed, jumping up and down with Joey in excitement.

"You guys are such love birds" Ashley giggled, looking at her friends who looked so genuinely happy.

"Yeah, we are" Joey and Alex giggled at the same time, still in the grasp on both Evan and Justin who were beaming from joy.

* * *

"Everyone, get your champagne" Kevin exclaimed as the group all stood in the lounge room, waiting for the count down.

"Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone shouted at the same time, toasting their glasses, and going around and sharing hugs and kisses amongst each other.

"I love you guys" Emma sighed, looking at everyone as they were all still exchanging hugs.

"We seriously have the most amazing friends, and now we get to look forward to another year full of the havoc and mayhem that we cause" Frannie giggled.

"Can i talk to you for a second?" Kevin whispered into Ashley's ear, and the two quickly went outside.

"What's up?" Ashley smiled at Kevin.

"Nothing, just wanted some time just with you seeing as though we haven't really gotten any tonight' Kevin explained, causing Ashley to pout playfully.

"Aw, you're so cute" Ashley giggled, pulling Kevin into her, and kissing him. All they could her was the loud voices coming in from the inside.

"Ah, what a bunch we are" Ashley sighed, looking through the glass door and seeing all their friends jumping around, having a good time.

"I know, i love us" Kevin laughed.

"Me too" Ashley smiled, resting her head onto Kevin's chest.

"Oh, shit" Kevin exclaimed, pulling her off him to see her face to face.

"Evan and Justin didn't get marriage licenses" Kevin exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N**

YAAAAAY!

Hope you loved it chickas.

It was fun to write.

Sorry if it sucked.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

xD


End file.
